piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirts (male)
Available at Select Tailors Items available for purchase from a tailor; the items may also be found occasionally in certain loot drops. *Note: These resale values are incorrect. Cotton open long sleeve.png|link=Cotton Open Long Sleeve|Tortuga Crew_Tank_-_clearer.png|link=Crew Tank|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal Flap_Long_Sleeve.jpg|link=Flap Long Sleeve|Tortuga Layered_Shirts_-_clearer.png|link=Layered Shirts|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal Linen_Open_Long_Sleeve_-_clearer.png|link=Linen Open Long Sleeve|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal Paneled_Shirt_-_clearer.png|link=Paneled Shirt|Cuba, Tortuga Pub_Shirt_-_clearer.png|link=Pub Shirt|Cuba, Port Royal Reinforced_Puffy_Shirt_-_clearer.png|link=Reinforced Puffy Shirt|Cuba, Port Royal Suspender_Tank.jpg|link=Suspender Tank|Port Royal, Tortuga Swabbie_Shirt_-_clearer.png|link=Swabbie Shirt|Cuba, Port Royal Trimmed_Tank.jpg|link=Trimmed Tank|Port Royal, Tortuga Multiple Color Variations Available The following styles can be found in a very wide variety of colors from select Tailors. Unique and usually much brighter colors of these items can only be found in loot drops. Plain_Cotton_Long_Sleeve.png|Cotton Long Sleeve PlainCottonShortSleeve.png|Cotton Short Sleeve Plain_Cotton_Puffy_Shirt.png|Cotton Puffy Shirt Plain_Cotton_Tank.jpg|Cotton Tank Plain Hooked Tank.jpg|Hooked Tank Plain_Laced_Puffy_Shirt.jpg|Laced Puffy Shirt Plain Linen Long Sleeve.jpg|Linen Long Sleeve Plain_Linen_Puffy_Shirt.jpg|Linen Puffy Shirt Plain_Linen_Short_Sleeve.png|Linen Short Sleeve Plain_Old_Tank.jpg|Old Tank Plain_Open_Linen_Shirt.png|Open Linen Shirt Plain Open Cotton Shirt.jpg|Open Cotton Shirt Plain_Reinforced_Tank.png|Reinforced Tank Plain Seamed Tank.jpg|Seamed Tank Plain_Striped_Tank.jpg|Striped Tank Peddler Shirts Peddlers will have for each month a special outfit, but for some events too. Usually, these outfits contain a hat too. They can be found in Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. Don't hesitate, if you want go and buy quick because an outfit stays only two months. Autumn Shirt.png|Spanish Adventurer Corsair shirt.png|Barbary Corsair BaronShirtM.png|Barony PeddlerSeptShirt.png|Capt. Black PeddlerJuneShirt.png|French Assassin Screenshot 2010-11-28 07-15-48.jpg|Emerald Duelist MayShirt.png|Spanish Conquistador Admiral Tank.jpg|Admiral RCMShirt.png|Raven's Cove Mercenary MarchMale.png|Merchant Voyager Screenshot 2010-11-25 10-56-50.jpg|Treasure Hunter Screenshot 2010-12-08 06-25-17.jpg|Royal Commodore ScourgeShirt.png|Scourge of the Seas Snapdragon Shirt.png|Snapdragon Screenshot 2010-12-01 06-26-28.jpg|Town Mayor's Outfit Screenshot 2010-12-08 06-25-07.jpg|French Fencer Peddler12Shirt.png|Pilgrim Explorer JuneShirt.png|Crimson Captain Peddler Holiday Shirts Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler sets, sometimes they aren't every out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. Mardi Gras Shirt.png|Mardi Gras New years clothes 2.png|New Year's Eve PrinceShirt.png|Father's Day M Saint Patrick's Shirt.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Valentine's Shirt.png|Valentine's Day Winter Festival Shirt.png|Christmas File:HalloweenShirtUpdated.jpg|Halloween & Friday the 13th Peddler Special Event Shirts Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! SeaSerpentTank.png|Sea Serpent Loot Only Shirts These shirts can only be found in loot and can sometimes be as hard to find as a famed weapon. LongTreasureShirt.png|Resale of 25 Gold OpenFleetShirtM.png|Resale of 25 Gold OpenLacedShirt.png|Resale of 25 Gold OpenTresShirtM.png|Resale of 25 Gold OpenTresureLongSleeve.png|Resale of 10 Gold TreasureLongSleeve.png|Resale of 25 Gold Quest Clothing These items can only be obtained through completion of certain quests. Recruit Long Sleeve.jpg| Resale of 25 gold Pirate Life Screenshot 2010-11-28 12-33-00.jpg| Resale of 60 gold Clothing Fit for a Pirate Adventure Tank.jpg| Resale of 60 gold Adoria's Family Discontinued Shirts Dirtycrewtank.jpg|Brown Crew Tank Old clothing5.png|Red Pub Shirt Old clothing3.png|Dark Gray Pub Shirt Dealershirt.png|Dealer Shirt O O!!!2.jpg|Black Reinforced Puffy Shirt OrangeReinforced.PNG|Orange Reinforced Puffy Shirt DcTrimmedTank.png|Brown Trimmed Tank PinkSwabbie.jpg|Magenta Swabbie Shirt Darkgreenreinforced.png|Dark Green Reinforced Puffy Shirt DC Shirt.PNG|Blue Layered Shirts Category:Clothing